


Portrait Shot

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [2]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Dominance, Drabble, Hands, M/M, Masturbation, Photography, Sex, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2003</p>
    </blockquote>





	Portrait Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2003

.  
The afternoon light slants sharply across the bed, and Casey's thighs glow white, spread open in the mirror. "Watch", Zeke growls behind him, and the sight engraves itself on his mind as a series of photographs: monochrome, high contrast, wide angle. Zeke's mouth at his neck, Zeke's hand at his cock. His own hands limp at his sides as he shudders and moans. The fingers stroking him are sturdy and talented, and Casey comes so hard it hits the mirror, running in short drips and adding a third dimension to the composition.

Years later, this is the orgasm he remembers.

.


End file.
